Nightwing (Arkhamverse)
Nightwing was a playable character in Batman: Arkham City. He was only available through DLC and did not impact the storyline. He returned in Batman: Arkham Knight, appeared in the main story, and was the main protagonist of the GCPD Lockdown DLC. Biography Dick Grayson was part of a circus family, dubbed the "Flying Graysons" for their death-defying stunts and acrobatics. After a performance that Bruce Wayne attended, as did Tim Drake, Dick was left as an orphan by the hands of the mob. After he felt sympathy for the child, Bruce decided to take the boy in as his own and treat him as family. Eventually, Batman gained enough respect and trust for Dick that he bestowed upon him his great secret, and even went as far as to train the acrobat and develop a new sidekick, Robin. Through hard work of training and exercising, the Dynamic Duo was almost unstoppable. ''Batman: Arkham Origins Multiplayer'' Robin assisted Batman in stopping the gang wars between The Joker and Bane. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Nightwing was available as DLC as of November 1, 2011. He included the playable character, his costume from The New Batman Adventures, and two additional Challenge Maps, Wayne Manor Armory (Combat) and Wayne Manor Main Hall (Predator). While Batman and Robin were in Arkham City, Nightwing defended Wayne Manor from home invaders who were trying to ransack the mansion, and who took advantage of the fact that Bruce Wayne was incarcerated in Arkham City. He was playable on all the other Challenge Maps also. Nightwing did not make an appearance in Story Mode, unlike all of the other playable characters. ''Batman: Arkham Unhinged'' At one point, Nightwing was attempting to search for Hugo Strange alongside Oracle. Nightwing and Robin also went after Black Mask and his gang when he escaped Arkham City. Nightwing was seen alongside Batman investigating the mysterious Abramovici Twins, whom he had heard stories about during his childhood as an acrobat. Alongside Batman, he concluded that Thomas Elliot had performed their separation. In addition, Batman informed him that the Abramovici Twins were separated and that Mister Hammer and Sickle were working with the Joker and The Penguin, respectively. During Protocol 10, Strange also activated Protocol 9 and sent TYGER Security to attack Wayne Manor, but Robin and Nightwing fought them off. ''Batman: Arkham Knight Nightwing returned to offer assistance to Batman in tracking down a shipment of Penguin's weapon caches in Gotham City. When Barbara was abducted by the Arkham Knight, Batman found a clue of Penguin's involvement. Batman attempted to find Penguin's location by following a North Refrigeration truck. Nightwing provided useful aid by bringing Batman to a rendezvous site for a weapons shipment drop-off at Gotham's Renelagh Ferry Terminal in the northeast corner of Miagani Island where a North Refrigeration truck was located. Nightwing informed Batman that he'd been tracking the freezer truck every since he discovered its presence in Blüdhaven. Not willing to risk losing anymore allies, Batman ordered Nightwing to leave to which Nightwing reluctantly seemingly obeyed but not before he gave Batman a newly reconstructed Disruptor that was developed by Lucius Fox that would enable him to place a tracking device on the truck and would lead him to Penguin's hideout. Utilizing the Disruptor, Batman tracked the truck back to a warehouse and attempted to interrogate Penguin about the Arkham Knight and Barbara. Unfortunately, Batman was overly unfocused and was taken by surprise by Penguin's vast crew who were about to beat him when Nightwing arrived and provided in taking them down. Together, the original classic Dynamic Duo took down the crew with an impressive flow of Combat and left them incapacitated. Batman reluctantly asked for help from Nightwing in remaining in Gotham to track down the remaining weapon caches around the city by tracking the remaining freezer trucks. As the night progressed, Batman destroyed almost all of the weapon storage warehouses. With only two remaining, Nightwing recklessly went off on his own and attempted to find one, but in the process, got himself captured by Penguin. That was, however, a deliberate ruse that was orchestrated by Nightwing to give Batman the exact location of Penguin. Batman arrived on the scene, and Nightwing caused a distraction, which gave Batman the opportunity to put an end to Penguin's operation for good. Upon destroying the last weapons cache and capturing the Penguin, Bruce congratulated Dick, expressed his true proudness of him, and asked him to promise that he'd continue to keep Bludhaven safe as after tonight, they would never see each other again. Dick initially thought of that as an attempt to persuade him to leave Gotham as to not steal Batman's limelight. But then Dick saw the confirmation from Bruce that this was the seriously the end, and he promised that he would keep Blüdhaven protected and left. GCPD Lockdown Some time later, after he returned to Bludhaven, Nightwing uncovered several thugs affiliated with Penguin at the docks who tried to find illicit money that Penguin had stashed away. He then beat up the thugs before they could successfully recover the money. Wondering why Penguin would need that cash when he's supposed to be in jail, Nightwing was then ambushed by the sole remaining thug who was still conscious, only for him to easily subdue him. He then interrogated him as to what they were planning, and eventually learned that they were planning to bust Penguin out of jail, and, that they in fact, were already in the process of doing so. Later, Nightwing arrived in Gotham, and made contact with Lucius, who was the head of Wayne Enterprises since the latter disappeared following The Knightfall Protocol. He then asked Lucius when near the broken Batsignal why Bruce had installed a self-destruct protocol into the Batsignal, and Lucius stated that it was never a popular word in Bruce's vocabulary. Nightwing then witnessed some of Penguin's thugs tampering with the system (as well as unintentionally botching their employer's escape by prematurely cutting the power before he got out of the elevator) and noted they were "tractable" while Lucius told him he should stop them immediately. Nightwing then proceeded to beat the thugs up with so little effort that he jokingly asked them to put up more of a fight, and then was tasked by Lucius to put a remote uplink device to the equipment they sabotaged to see the extent of the damage. While waiting for Lucius to complete his analysis, Nightwing got a call from Penguin demanding a status update from his men, with him also faking Penguin out by posing as one of Penguin's thugs who said that they couldn't do anything because "they just got their asses kicked." Penguin then instantly recognized Nightwing, who then told the crime boss that he'd make sure that he's back in jail. Lucius then mentioned that the thugs had done a good job at cutting the power, but not good enough, as he could restore power, although it would require rerouting several junction boxes. Nightwing then asked if Lucius had thrown any mad parties, and Lucius said that they were off the chain. Nightwing then proceeded to reroute the junction boxes, although not before he took out several of Penguin's thugs who had the same idea. While rerouting the junction boxes, Nightwing also learned from Lucius that Tim and Barbara had sent their regards for their honeymoon and pictures. Afterwards, power was rerouted, although Lucius warned Nightwing that two choppers had arrived delivering reinforcements, and that he'd hold Penguin's elevator down. Nightwing then told Lucius to cut the lights while he's at it. He then managed to take down all of Penguin's thugs, and then told Lucius to restore power. Nightwing then apprehended Penguin, although not before he rubbed salt to the wounds by pranking him once more by posing as one of Penguin's men and acted like they subdued him in order for Penguin to literally walk right into him. Nightwing then delivered Penguin back to the GCPD Lockup, although he politely refused Aaron Cash's suggestion that they repair and replace the Batsignal, as his presence in Gotham was only temporary. Attributes *'Peak Human Condition:' Through a rigorous training regimen and strict diet, Dick achieved top physical condition with all his physical capabilities are near-superhuman. **'Peak Human Strength:' Dick is exceptionally strong, he can easily overpower most thugs even enemies bigger than him. Like Batman, Dick can perform practically superhuman feats of strength such as lift a full-grown man over his head with one hand, throw them several meters, and rip metal structures barehanded in his environment to use as improvised weapon, and kick down steel doors. Dick can strike with enough force to overwhelm Killer Croc, bypassing the superhuman density of his mutated skin. **'Peak Human Speed:' Dick possesses tremendous speed, he uses his astounding agility and immense acrobatic prowess to gain a superior advantage over his enemies, his fighting style is more reliant on speed rather than raw strength. He is much faster than anyone in the Bat-family. **'Peak Human Reflexes: He possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper and evade bullets at point blank range. His reflexes are much more advanced than Batman, and are near-superhuman. **'''Peak Human Agility: Dick was extensively trained in acrobatics since childhood, developing an incredibly high agility even before he became Robin, from his intense training as the first Robin, his dexterity, flexibility, and balance have been trained to utmost perfection, granting him extraordinary agility greater than the finest Olympic level gymnasts and is superior to even Batman. He is one of the 3 people able to do a quadruple backflip. He can easily incorporate high level gymnastic and acrobatics maneuvers into his fighting style. **'Peak Human Durability:' Dick’s muscle and bones are much tougher/denser than a normal human. His durability enabled him to suffer beatings to the face from Penguin’s thugs for a very extended period amount of time before Batman rescued him, and Nightwing’s face was barely damaged even still joking about it. He can also fall from heights that would surprise even Meta-humans. **'Peak Human Stamina: '''Dick's highly trained and developed body generates far less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other humans, granting him near-superhuman stamina and lung capacity. Nightwing is trained to exert himself at peak capacity in all physical activities for hours before fatigue started to build up. Also, he can hold his breath for minutes from training with Batman. **'Peak Human Healing:' Grayson’s natural healing abilities can heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries all within of several days to weeks and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes, and burns within hours to days. **'Peak Human Senses:' Dick has honed his senses to their utmost limits. His vision, hearing, smelling, feeling, and tasting are much better than a normal human; without any superhuman degree. *'Master Acrobat: One of the world's greatest acrobats, Dick represents the pinnacle of human gymnastic and acrobatic perfection, he can easily incorporate high level gymnastic and acrobatics maneuvers into his fighting style. *'Master Martial Artist: '''Extensively trained by Bruce in all his knowledge and understanding of martial arts and fighting techniques, Dick is an incredibly proficient martial artist, he was also able to adapt his acrobatic skills into fighting. His form of combat is a mixture of Aikido, Escrima, Stick Fighting, Kung Fu, Capoeira, Muay Thai, Ninjutsu and Boxing; though he is proficient in other styles as well. These combat skills makes him an immensely versatile fighter making up his lack of immense raw strength with unmatched agility making him as formidable as the Dark Knight. *'Tactical Analysis: '''Being trained by Batman, Nightwing is an extremely clever and insightful man, skillfully employed deception and tactics to defeat his enemies in the most effective ways possible. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Grayson is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. He almost never misses. * '''Master of Stealth, Infiltration, Escape Artistry, Sabotage and Espionage: He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Batman himself on occasion. He is also highly skilled in espionage, stealth, escape arts, infiltration, and sabotage. Even as Robin, Dick was exceptionally skilled in stealth. * Genius Level Intellect: '''He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Nightcar", build and program a Tech Glider, and mentioned he can fool a polygraph. Like Batman he has perfect recall, accelerated learning aptitude, eidetic memory, and photographic memory. * '''Weapon Master: '''He displayed extremely high-level skill using Escrima sticks, batons, and shuriken. * '''Expert Hacker Nightwing is able to hack into almost any computer and learn what he needs from its database. * Intimidation Being trained by Batman in Intimidation, Dick is very skilled in intimidating his enemies, and is very good when it comes to them revealing information. Allies *Bat Family *Lucius Fox *James Gordon *Batman *Oracle *Alfred Pennyworth *Robin *Red Hood Family *Mary Grayson (mother; deceased) *John Grayson (father; deceased) *Bruce Wayne (adoptive father) *Jason Todd (adoptive brother) *Tim Drake (adoptive brother) *Barbara Gordon (adoptive sister-in-law) *Alfred Pennyworth (surrogate grandfather) *Thomas Wayne (adoptive grandfather; deceased) *Martha Wayne (adoptive grandmother; deceased) Enemies *Joker (deceased) *Harley Quinn *Bane *Hugo Stange (deceased) *TYGER Security *Killer Croc *Penguin *Two-Face *Black Mask (possibly deceased) *Arkham Knight (formerly) *Deathstroke Gallery *Nightwing (Arkhamverse)/Gallery Trivia *It could be assumed that during Catwoman's alternate ending, that Nightwing had perished defending Wayne Manor or that he was the one that Oracle was trying to contact during the attack, though this would be considered non-canon. *Though the character spoke no lines throughout the game or during The Riddler's Challenges, it stated that Nightwing's voice actor was Quinton Flynn. *In the games, Nightwing's Eskrima Sticks could produce quick, focused bursts of electricity. That was originally unique to the games, as Nightwing's Eskrima Sticks usually had no technological function. As of the New 52, however, that was made canon by the comic books. *The Robin Suit that Dick Grayson wore in Batman: The Animated Series, was a skin that could be worn by Robin in the Challenge Maps and in Harley Quinn's Revenge. Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Batman: Arkham Knight DLC